United Purple Nations
27 |score = 80,146.38 |avgscore = 2,968.38 |alliancerank = 27 |activetreaty7 = |activetreatytype7 = |activetreaty8 = |activetreatytype8 = |discord = https://discordapp.com/invite/xJydguN}} Welcome to the United Purple Nations. Overview The United Purple Nations (UPN) is a semi-democratic purple alliance founded on 12/15/2013. The UPN has briefly entered the top 8 three times before earning sanction status. The United Purple Nations puts a strong emphasis on three core values: liberty, peace, and prosperity. By these principles, UPN strides to bring peace and stability to all the inhabitants of Orbis. Migration Hailing from a distant land known as Digiterra, the United Purple Nations was founded by Outburst and quickly other Settlers followed. Outburst, along with Underlordgc, PiratePaul, Kappa, Emperor666, and Guardofthedragon, ratified "The Purple Documents" a month later which outlined the basic tenents of government and affirming the membership's freedoms. UPN Charter The United Purple Nations ("UPN") exists to provide an approachable, all-purple alliance to its members and friends; provide her members with safety against war and oppression; offer education and advice on how to advance the nations under her care; maintain a friendly, open and democratic community where everyone’s voice is heard. In return, every member helps the alliance and respects and honours not only their fellow members but all purple nations as a whole, as well as honouring all of the United Purple Nations' treated allies and friends. I. Laws & Policies Immigration Any nation wishing to join UPN is required to enter the applicant pool of UPN and must not be at war with other nations or be a member of another alliance. The government of UPN may implement additional application requirements, processes, and standards of training before any nation is inducted as a member. Nations flying the “United Purple Nations” as the Alliance Affiliation but have not been inducted as a member may still have their right to safety and liberty guaranteed provided they have obeyed the laws of the alliance. Civil Liberties Each member of UPN has the liberty to exercise freedom of speech, expression, association, and belief within the bounds of non-aggression. Members have the right to control their own nations as they see fit, provided it does not directly harm UPN or abuse any nation. No law or policy may be made to infringe on these liberties. The Welfare State UPN strives to provide members with benefits such as city funding, war aid, loans, and other various financial programs. Members who wish to leave the alliance within six months of receiving aid from UPN are required to repay the full sum they received. UPN reserves the right to increase this number for certain aid programmes. The government of UPN is free to impose requirements that need to be met in order to be eligible for funding. Raiding Policy Members of UPN are not allowed to raid any nation residing in an alliance with 10 members or more, nor can they raid members of an alliance with an active Protectorate or Defence treaty. In addition, all raiders must acknowledge that they are responsible for their own actions and that the alliance is not obligated to assist them should their run through another nations wheat field turn out badly. Activity Policy (Purple and Out) Members of the United Purple Nations will be removed after one week of inactivity if they have not previously contacted a government member. Nations removed for activity are free to re-apply to UPN after becoming active once again. II. Government Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the leader of the United Purple Nations. The Prime Minister carries the ultimate responsibility in the day to day operations of the alliance - and is trusted with the power to swiftly take actions or delegate responsibility without policy interference from administrative bodies. This is to allow for a rapid response to changing circumstances. Parliament The Parliament consists of three elected representatives. The MPs are tasked with representing constituents in policy discussions. MPs are elected from the membership, excluding existing ministers, to rule over the alliance and are responsible for ensuring the smooth operation of government departments. MPs are to be advised on changes in policy, for example treaty changes and internal procedures. MPs are then asked to advise on changes to these proposals based on their own expertise and carry out member consultation if needed. MPs can organise themselves as they see fit. The Cabinet The Cabinet Ministers serve as the leaders of their respective departments and hold the authority and responsibility to make executive decisions in matters which are within their jurisdiction unless said decision goes against the wishes of the Prime Minister and the Parliament. The Ministers have full access to all channels of information within the alliance like the Prime Minister and the MPs and are encouraged to contribute with their advice and points of view, but unless the Minister is also an elected MP, the Ministers does not have the power to vote. The Prime Minister can dismiss and replace ministers at any time in a cabinet reshuffle. The Ministers and their respective directives: Chief of Staff The Chief of Staff acts as the Prime Minister’s deputy. The Chief of Staff can be selected either from one the members of the Parliament or from the membership as a whole. The responsibility of the chief of staff is to help the Prime Minister carry out their duties and to step in to take decisions should the Prime Minister be missing or incapacitated. The Chief of Staff may be elevated to a Co-leadership position by the Prime Minister for a set period of time. The Minister of Defence The Minister of Defence is responsible for all defence affairs. The duties of the MOD are to maintain the military and organize and prepare the alliance’s defence of our wheat fields. The Minister of Defence has full authority to deal with hostile wheat runners and raiders as they see fit. The Foreign Secretary The Foreign Secretary is the person responsible for the UPN foreign affairs department. Duties include ensuring that the foreign relations of the alliance are secure and ongoing. The Secretary is to make sure allies are well treated and visited regularly and also to maintain foreign communications to a high standard. Home Secretary The Home Secretary is head of the UPN internal affairs department. The department includes all activities concerning the general membership of the UPN, including administration of the forums, Discord and other communication channels, and ensuring that UPN's rules are followed by its membership. The Home Secretary is also responsible for overseeing and administering elections and referendums. The Home Secretary is also responsible for the promotion of recruitment into UPN and the free movement of members through to higher tiers. The Chancellor of the Exchequer The Chancellor of the Exchequer is in charge of the UPN Treasury. The Chancellor coordinates all aid programs and trade. The Chancellor is also responsible for the bank of UPN and that its contents are being responsibly handled. The Civil Service Ministers and Prime Minister can appoint a Civil Servant who is tasked with assisting them with their duties and to stand as their proxy in case the Minister or Prime Minister is absent. lll. Election The MPs and Ministers serve a 3 month term. The MPs are elected by the people, and any member can stand to become a Member of Parliament. A vote shall then be held under the STV system, and the 3 candidates with the highest performance will be sworn in as the members of the new Parliament. Election Procedure Parliament elections are held in the last days of the 3-month Parliamentary term. 24 Hours are reserved for members to nominate themselves and after the 24 hours are ended the polls will open, and every member then has 48 hours to vote for the 3 candidates they wish to see in Parliament. The new MPs will be sworn in immediately upon STV calculations. IV. Removal of Membership The Prime Minister and the Home Secretary hold the power to rescind the membership of any person who is not a member of government who is in clear violation of the rules or charter of UPN. If there is an uncertainty of the clarity of the rules violation then a Parliamentary vote shall decide the matter. V. Removal of a Government Member Any minister or MP can be voted out of power if found guilty of violating the trust of the alliance or guilty of dereliction of duty. The vote to remove a minister or MP requires a 2/3 majority in the Parliament. The MP or the Minister, should they be a MP, would not be eligible to cast a vote in this circumstance. VII. Amendment The Constitution can be modified by a 2/3 majority vote from the Parliament and the Prime Minister. If not all of the Parliament has voted after 14 days, those who have not given opinions will count as having abstained from the vote. VIII. Ratification We, the membership of these United Purple Nations, hold this Constitution as accurate to the will of the membership and agree to the specifications contained herein. We accept the rules of this document as the UPN constitution in full. Treaties Purple Powers Coalition UPN is a founding signatory of the Purple Powers Coalition. The Purple Powers Coalition is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression (MDoAP) bloc initiated on 10 April 2014 by the Empire of Spades, the Global United Nations and the United Purple Nations, then the three leading (by score) purple alliances on Orbis. Corporations are Purple too, my friend UPN is a signatory of the Corporations are Purple too, my friend treaty with The Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie. The treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression (MDoAP) treaty initiated on 10 April 2014. This treaty was upgraded to The Covent Current Blocs UPN War History Alpha: War With The Poison Clan N/A The BLOC War N/A World War Alpha N/A Delta: TAC-TC War N/A War of Hypocrisy N/A The Great VE War N/A Oktoberfest N/A Government History Current Government ; Prime Minister - Matt2004 ; Home Secretart - Matt2004 Chief of staff - Malal/Underlordgc Chancellor of the Exchequer- Jared95 Minister of Defence: SealTeam6 Foreign Secretary: Malal/Underlordgc ; ; Third Elected Government ; Primarch : Emmad Equerries: Victor Truchev Ministers Warsmith: Pangui Master of the Forge: Aenir Reclusiarch: Victor Truchev Chief Librarian: Finest Chooser of the Slain: Kelson Lord Inquisitor: Jakeman4 ; Second Elected Government (June-August 2014) : : Primarch: Hansarius : Primarch's Equerry: Kappa : Lord Inquisitor: Ender Wiggin : Reclusiarch: Guardofthedragon : Warsmith: Kappa : Chief Librarian: Altheus : Emperor of the Forge: Emperor666 : Honourables: Outburst, Atzuya ; First Elected Government (Feb-May 2014) : : Archon: Hansarius : Minister of Love: Guardofthedragon : Minister of Equality: Emperor666 : Minister of Peace: Riley : Minister of Friendship: Kappa : People's Liason: Outburst : Cabinet Advisors: Underlordgc, WarlordNazrag, Altheus Category:Invasion Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances based on Color Category:Member Alliances of the Covenant Category:Former Member Alliances of the Purple Powers Coalition